A Celestial Descent
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: This story takes places at the beginning of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody starting with Tenshi leaving Heaven to go to Gensokyo. I have not gone into so much detail about why, just from an idea on the moments before she leaves Heaven from my Point of view.


Please note this leads up to the beginning of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody from my point of view, if you spot any problems please PM me and I will sort them out to the best of my ability. Tenshi Hinanai does not belong to me she belongs to ZUN and so does Touhou, of course.

* * *

A Celestial Descent

Heaven, a beautiful place above the clouds, far from all the chaos that lashes the land below like a tidal wave with every coming incident. Here in Heaven a girl stood out from all the rest. While all the other girls played games, danced and played music to the tunes of their personal liking. That one girl was called Tenshi Hinanai the Eldest Daughter of the Hinanai Clan. Dressed in a white dress with a white blouse covered by an apron with a delicate patterned rainbow effect. She sat on the edge of the clouds watching the humans and Youaki below filled with jealousy and boredom. Bored of the repetitive Celestial lifestyle some may wish to have, but this bored Tenshi greatly.

"Up here is boring"

Tenshi muttered to no one as strands of her long blue hair shined thanks to Gensokyo's sun, her head covered by her black hat decorated by sweet peaches and a few leaves.

Nearby the other Celestial girls were all chit-chatting about the latest boys that live in Heaven, they all looked around mid-teens, wearing the same clothes as Tenshi but their hair were in different styles and colours and their hat's had different fruits. One of them noticed Tenshi watching Gensokyo eagerly

"What is wrong with Tenshi-chan?"

One of the girls said

"Maybe something has happened"

Said another worried

"Well lets go see then, come on girls"

Said the girl who appeared to the dominate girl, her hair was long and brown with strawberries perched on her hat

Tenshi didn't notice the group of three girls coming towards her, Tenshi just stared at Gensokyo planning a strategy of destruction

The leader asked curiously

"What's the matter Eldest Daughter of the Hinanai Clan?"

Tenshi responded with a quick comment

"Bored"

The leader was shocked by Tenshi's idea of Heaven and demanded an explanation.

"T-Tenshi-chan! Heaven is not boring at all! We have parties all day and our nights are always peaceful, so why do you find it boring?"

Tenshi decided to finally explain how much she disliked her current life, she stood up and sulked

"Living up here is very repetitive and can be very boring, I want to go and have fun down there!"

The leader flung back her hair

"Why? What's so good down there, suffering? Death?"

Tenshi pouted hoping the girls will go away, Tenshi isn't into what they like and seperates herself from them seeing herself as "too powerful" for them.

"I don't care! I'm going to go down there and no one going to stop me!"

The leader suggested to Tenshi

"Stay Tenshi and enjoy your Celestial life like the rest of us"

Tenshi does not think about herself as a Celestial, she aggressively pointed to the leader of the group with with her finger

"I don't care whether I'm a Celestial or a Shrine Maiden! You girls go ahead and live a boring life, while I go and enjoy myself causing mischief"

The leader could sense that persuading Tenshi was hopeless and decided to leave.

"I can't seem to persuade you to stay so I will be off, come on girls lets go"

The group followed they walked off following their leaders example. Tenshi planned her trip to Gensokyo. Taking with her only her Celestial sword "The Sword of Hisou" and her trusted Keystones.

She didn't hesitate to go leave Heaven, sitting comfortably on her Keystone. Not even stopping to say goodbye to a boring repetitive life in Heaven, and headed off to Gensokyo to cure her boredom.

As Tenshi started her descent the Celestial knew she could manipulate the land and the weather, so she closed her eyes, gathered the thoughts of all the people of Gensokyo and began to turn the clouds into scarlet ones and begun her arrival. The stage was set and the fun was about to begin.

Tenshi opened her eyes and a tremor began, she could see Gensokyo in all its glory as the warm wind blew against her face. From where she was a couple of thousand feet up, Tenshi couldn't see the tremor she caused but could feel it inside, she laughed as she shouted full of enthusiasm.

"New World! Here I come! Throw at me your strongest warriors!"

This tremor caused an Earthquake to erupt and unfortunately destroyed the generations old Hakurei Shrine, home of the well know Shrine Maiden Reimu Hakurei. Reimu and the other strong residents such as Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi and many others, are Gensokyo's response to Tenshi's request.

And this began the incident known as "Scarlet Weather Rhapsody"

Tenshi was under the watchful eyes of a certain Dragons Palace Envoy. Who watched in the background.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it if not then how can I make it better?


End file.
